The present invention relates to vehicular steering wheels, and in particular, to a steering wheel with a centrally disposed airbag apparatus for restraining an occupant.
Steering wheels with an airbag apparatus are sometimes known to have a cover for preventing the interior of the airbag apparatus from being viewed through a gap between a module cover of the airbag apparatus and spokes that may comprise the steering wheel.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a module cover disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-25548. The module cover 60 has a downward portion 62 projected from a lower spoke engaging portion 61 that points down, i.e., in a so called six o'clock position, when the steering wheel is in a position to direct a vehicle straight ahead. The downward portion 62 functions as a concealer, preventing the interior of the airbag apparatus from being viewed.
The airbag apparatus disclosed above is of a type in which the upper surface of the module cover connects to the upper surface of the spoke. Therefore, the concealing structure cannot be applied to a steering wheel and airbag apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-118526, in which an airbag apparatus projects from the spoke toward the occupant without a cover.
To perform a concealing function, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-118526 discloses a separate cover mounted around the outer periphery of a module cover. The assembly and installation of this design is time and labor intensive. Furthermore, the cover and module cover lack a sense of unity and aesthetic appeal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel with an airbag apparatus in which the interior of the airbag apparatus is prevented from being viewed through the gap between a module cover and a spoke even if the module cover is disposed in such a manner as to project from the spoke, and which is easy to manufacture.